1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for making up the lips or for the care of a user's lips, more particularly for a simultaneous treatment of both lips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, such a treatment of the lips is performed either by means of a stick of solid and friable lip rouge which the user spreads over her lips, or by means of a brush-type applicator when the make-up composition is a fluid. In both these cases it is necessary to apply the product with care, using a mirror, in order to obtain a careful and precise make up. It is, moreover, necessary to renew this make up several times per day, since the hold of the product on the lips is limited in the course of time, particularly after a meal.
The operation of treating the lips by means of a stick or brush of lip rouge is delicate, in particular when the user wishes to renew her make up during the day, for example in the office or during transit in a car or subway, or when a care product has to be applied to the lips, for example during winter sports or at the beach.